Class Changes
Barbarian: Rages: The Level Modifier is used to calculate the different bonuses and penalties LevelModifier: Level/10 + 2 Duration: (LevelModifier * CON mod) Duration Mighty Rage and Barbarian Rage stack. Thundering and Terrifying Rage are applied to Barbarian Rage. Barbarian Rages do not work with Bladethirst. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Barbarian Rage / Greater Rage * -2 AC lvl <15, -1 AC lvl <40, -0 AC lvl 40 * +2 AB lvl <15, +4 AB lvl <40, +6 AB lvl 40 * +(ConstitionModifier/2) Discipline * +(LevelModifier * 2) STR/CON * +3+LevelModifier Will Saves >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Thundering Rage Add-On: * 2d6, 2d8, 2d10 or 2d12 Sonic damage (LevelMod 3,4,5,6) * +3+LevelModifier Reflex Saves * Main weapon gains On Hit Deafness DC 14 + LevelModifier * 2 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Terrifying Rage Add-On: * Terrifying Rage Pulse every 4 rounds for Duration of Rage * DC = BarbLevel + IntimidateSkill/4 * On Failed Will Save -- Duration of Effect = LevelModifier-2 (2-4 rounds) -- if Level <= BarbarianLevels = Fear (Duration-1) rounds (1-3 rounds), % chance of Fear Paralysis -- if Level <= (BarbarianLevels*2) = AC/Saves Decreased by 2 for 2-4 rounds Only base skillpoints count. However the feats "Skill Focus Intimidate" and "Epic Skill Focus Intimidate" count in calculation. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Mighty Rage: * Weapons gain 2d8, 2d10 or 2d12 Massive Criticals damage (LevelMod 4, 5, 6) * +(BarbLevel*BarbLevel)/8 Temporary Hitpoints (50-200) * +(LevelModifier-2) AB (2-4) * +LevelModifier Fort Saves (4-6) * +LevelModifier Taunt (4-6) * 1+LevelModifier Elemental Resistance (5-7) (Acid, Cold, Electrical, Fire) Bard: Song and Curse Lingering Song and Curse Duration is Base Duration +10 Rounds Lasting Song Duration is Base Duration * 10 Lasting Curse Duration is Base Duration * 2 Curse do NOT affect friendly targets. When you sing for yourself it is the standard bioware song. Song for friends and curse for enemy: (Please check forums for detailed information) Lvl 1-5: AB 1, AC 0, Skill 0 Lvl 6-10: AB 1, AC 0, Skill 1 Lvl 11-15: AB 1, AC 1, Skill 1 Lvl 16-24: AB 1, AC 2, Skill 2 Lvl 25-29: AB 1, AC 3, Skill 3 Lvk 30: AB 2, AC 4, Skill 4 Blakguard: Blackguard's Bullstrength Prerequisite: 13 STR, 13 CHA (3 uses / day) "The blackguard draws unholy energies from wounded creatures nearby. (radius increases by BG lvl) The more wounded creatures around him, the more power the blackguard will gain." Attack Bonus: Blackguard Bullstrength increases AB by at least 1 and more AB depending on wounded creature nearby. (Player only) Max Attack Bonus increase: 1 + 1 at level 10. Max AB increase continue every 3 levels. Max AB after lvl 10: (BG Level-10) / 3 + 2 Lvl 2-9: +1 AB Lvl 10-12: +2 AB Lvl 13-15: +3 AB Lvl 16-18: +4 AB Lvl 19-21: +5 AB Lvl 22-24: +6 AB Lvl 25-27: +7 AB Lvl +28: +8 AB Some classes will modify the Max AB, but it will never go under 1 Max AB: Fighter: +2 Ranger: -1 Druid: -2 Barbarian: -3 Cleric: -5 Paladin: -5 It's a pulsating Spell ability. Total 10 Pulses, next pulse and AB duration = AB increase. You start with +1 AB. Everytime a wounded creature is nearby at next pulse, you will gain more AB, but never more than the allowed Max AB. Example with 62 AB: 1st pulse gives you 63 AB (+1), next pulse is in 1 round. 2nd pulse gives you 66AB (+4), next pulse in 4 rounds. 3rd pulse gives you 64AB (+2), next pulse is in 2 Rounds.... Player with < 90% HP: +2 AB Player with < 60% HP: +3 AB Player with < 20% HP: +4 AB Example: 1 player with < 60% and another with < 20 % will allow you to gain 1+3+4 (+8 AB) 3 player with < 90% will allow you to gain 1+2+2+2 (+7 AB) 5 Enemies with more than 90% will allow you to gain +1 AB only >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Blackguard Contagion - Lay on Unholy Hands Blackguards Contagion is like a Vampiric touch ability (but without touchattack). Target creature takes negative damage, this is applied to the blackguard as healeffect. Amount: (1d3+1) * Blackguard Level 3 uses / day. Damage caped at 40 Full amount damage and half amount heal if cast against Hostile. Half amount damage and full amount heal if cast against neutral. Spell will never damage or heal more than current hitpoint of target. Example with 19 Blackguard: 38-40 Damage and 19-38 Heal if cast against hostile 19-38 Damage and 38-76 Heal if cast against neutral >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Inflict Serious / Critical Wounds 3 uses / day each spell Please see spell changes (Necromancy) Fighter: Fighter Feat-Enhancer (Item) Taking feats grants the fighter various bonuses. They stack with the feat itself. (All bonuses are magical enhancements and count toward the magical enhancement caps.) Activate with Item. 30 Turns duration. Skillfocus: Discipline +2 Discipline Prerequisite: 4 Fighter Great Fortitude +2 Fortitude Prerequisite: 4 Fighter Iron Will +2 Will Prerequisite: 4 Fighter Lightning Reflexes +2 Reflex Prerequisite: 4 Fighter Improved Parry 5 + (1 Natural AC every 5 Fighter) Prerequisite: 25 STR Limitations: No RDD or Monk Dirty Fighting +1 Attack Bonus every 10 Fighter Prerequisite: 25 STR Limitations: No RDD Epic Will +4 Will Prerequisite: 20 Fighter Epic Reflexes +4 Reflex Prerequisite: 20 Fighter >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Fighter Dodge (Item) Prerequisite: 25 Str, 13 Con, 13 Int, 16 Fighter, no Monk, no PM Specifics: The character add his constitution bonus to his Dodge AC for a number of rounds equal to the constitution bonus. This ability may be activated 3x/day, plus the character's constitution modifier. RDDs and Clerics receive -2 AC penalty Harper scout: Special level 5 Harper Scout Items: Harper Scout's Sight (potion) See invisible and Ultravision Indispelable, 12 Turns Harper Scout's Cunning (potion) +10 skills to open locks, search, disable trap, move silently, pick pocket, set trap, and hide Duration: 10 Turns And some other items craftable with special ingredients >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Regular Potions empowered for level 5 Harper Scout: Amplify Pots: +30 listen (Duration doubled) Claryaudience: +10 listen / +30 Spot (Duration doubled) Clarity: Duration doubled Find Traps: Disarm Radius is increased >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Harper Scout's abilities: Tymora's Smile (3/day - Indispelable) +5 universal saves -1 save every 3 monk levels Duration: 10 Turns Eagle's splendor (3/day - Indispelable) +4 Charisma Duration: 1 Hour / lvl Cat's grace (3/day - Indispelable) +4 Dexterity Duration: 1 Hour / lvl Invisibility (5/day) 50% conceal Duration: 12 Turns Ranger: Ranger Dodge (Item) Prerequisite: 13 Wis, 4 Ranger, no Monk levels Specifics: The character add his wisdom bonus to his Dodge AC for a number of rounds equal to the wisdom bonus. This ability may be activated 3x/day, plus the character's wisdom modifier. Dwarven Defender: Barbarian Rage: No AC penalty with Dwarven Defender levels Mighty Rage: Additional +1 AB and +2 Elemental Resist with Dwarven Defender levels Feat Enhancer: Changed Deflection AC into Natural AC. Dwarven defender can use Feat enhancer without taking Fighter levels. Fighter bonuses only work with at least 1 fighter level. The dwarven defender levels adds up into fighter levels when determining fighter bonuses or prerequisites Dwarven Defender gain +6 AC at level 6 and an additional +2 AC every 4 levels after 6 (max 16 AC). AC does not stack with Item (Amulet) or with Fighter improved Parry AC bonus. (only the highest bonus counts). AC works only if base STR > 24, base tumble skill > 21, no Palemaster levels, no Monk levels Dwarven Defender gain Discipline Bonus: 4 + base dexterity modifier + base wisdom modifier (max is Dwarven Defender level, capped at 1 Fighter Dodge: The Dwarven Defender can use Fighter dodge without minimum STR and INT requirement and without any Fighter levels. Category:Barbarian Category:Bard Category:Blackguard Category:Fighter Category:Harper Scout Category:Ranger Category:Dwarven Defender